


Hello from the Other Side

by sangheilinerd



Category: Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: King comes through the screen into the real world. His first order of business is to test Kazuma's mettle irl.





	Hello from the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has kind of been rattling around in my head for a while. What would happen if King came into the real world. What if the "programs" of Oz came to the real world?

Hello! I’m Kazuma. You may know me better as King Kazuma the reigning champ in the Oz Martial Arts fighting league. A few years ago, Oz had a big scare. I mean _big_. Oz was taken over by an AI designed by my uncle. Well…we’ll just go with that. My family is huge. We Jinnouchi reproduce like rabbits. Part of the reason I chose to be one in Oz. Since the incident I’ve regained my status as Oz Martial World Champion multiple times. I have to say, though it’s not all my doing. My grandfather Mansuke is probably a better fighter than me, and yet he would never openly compete. He truly believes in the core values of Shaolin Kung Fu. He’s the one who taught me how to fight. Not _why_.

So I took to competition fairly well. Immediately gaining renown among the fighters in Oz’s Martial Arts sphere. Something about being a fighting anthropomorphic pure white bunny just made me immediately popular. Online. Most people don’t connect me with King. They just can’t connect the emo-teen self with the fluffy white bunny self. So I’m fairly unnoticed at school which is a blessing. It makes life easier without having to deal with gushing fans.

Anywho, I’m writing this to explain to myself and others how King and I formed a different form of relationship. I was he. He was I. Not now. He and I are now two separate holistically different individuals…And we’re in a relationship. Like kissy, lovey-dovey. More he than I.

It was a few weeks ago as I logged into my laptop. I sat in front of the screen staring at King and I thought how I wished he were real. Or that maybe I could make myself become him. As I thought this my laptop’s screen became immensely bright and pure white. “UAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” I shouted and fell back and away from the computer screen. I watched in both shocked fear and utter amazement as my program, King Kazma’s head emerged from the screen. His detached stare focusing on me, I could tell he knew who I was immediately. [You are my human, right? You are the human Kazuma?] the rabbit asked.

I stared for a moment more as the rabbit emerged completely from the computer screen. Goggles, winter vest, and all. I hesitantly nodded not knowing if I were dreaming or hallucinating. As his feet touched lightly to the ground, it was only a moment before he came at me with a crossing punch at my face. Instincts kicked in and I blocked the punch easily enough before reverse summer-salting into a low fighting stance. He came at me with another haymaker. And I easily blocked it. [Why?] I asked.

 [I want to know if you deserve to be my human?]. He replied simply before trying for a round-house kick to the head, which I easily avoided by ducking under the blow. I ran to my shouji and slid it open to run into the courtyard. By the patter I heard behind me I knew King was following.

As I jumped into the courtyard I was collided into by the rabbit. He and I descended roughly and upon hitting the ground; he rolled into a standing position and looked at the opposite end of the small courtyard. [Are you an idiot? I’m a rabbit. I’m the fastest fighter in Oz. I can outrun you.] His voice was smooth. The undercurrent of annoyance in his voice. He knew I knew that. I was he, just as he was I. He looked off into the distance for a moment before turning around and holding out his hand to me.

I slapped it out of the way and kipped up. He looked at me and I could swear there was a glint of respect in his eye. I assumed the starting stance for tiger style Kung fu. King appraised my stance and entered the starting stance for eagle style. Oh, he was good. But so was I. Where Tiger was offense. Eagle was Defense. Tiger barreled through the enemy, where Eagle kept them at bay. Eagle was elegant and graceful, tiger was powerful and strong. They complemented each other well.

Ripping and tearing was typical of tiger style strikes. So, the rends in King’s jacket weren’t a huge surprise to either of us. The fact that I’d managed three direct strikes, however, truly shocked the white rabbit. He hopped back to disengage. Then went low pointing is fingers until his hands resembled a snakes’ heads. Snake style. I flipped back and entered Crane’s fighting stance.

And then a man in a ninja uniform with its hood shaped like a squid’s bell jumped in between us. Mansuke’s program. [Stop this. Both of you!] he shouted. Holding his arms out, level with the ground and palms facing both of us. We both stood up out of our stances and bowed respectfully to each other. Then Mansuke’s program looked to both of us. [King-kun, any idea how we’re in the real world. And why we’re cognizant?]

King nodded. [Yes, sensei.] He looked at me and then over at Kenji and the squirrel avatar he’d switched to. [Kenji-senpai, Love Machine is back. He’s different now, though. Vindictive and vengeful. He came after me a while back, after Kazuma went afk.]

Everyone gasped. If Love Machine was back, then this family, _my family_ , wouldn’t be safe.


End file.
